The Triggers of Destiny
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A few months after "The Race Wars", a new menace sends forth new forces against Sakura and Syaoran. A new mystery unravels as well. Can S+S prevail?
1. Fire

**_The Triggers of Destiny_**  
Fire  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------  
  
"Sakura!" Kero yelled out, trying to wake Sakura, who fell off her bed, and was having a seizure. Suddenly, Sakura woke up, sweating bullets faster than a AK-47.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Kero asked.  
"Ye...yea." Sakura said as she got up, and placed her blankets back on the bed. She moved over to the window and looked out.  
"You just had a seizure, that's not good." Kero said as he flew up in front of her.  
"I did?"  
"You did. It could be from Schala, because she entered you."  
"What? You mean that thing I was fighting this afternoon entered my body!?"  
"Yes. There is a legend to this, so I might as well tell you."  
"I guess..." Sakura said, rubbing the little heart scar the gem left.  
"The legend goes like this. There were 4 gems created by the 6 master mages of the world. One of them was Clow Reed, the famous out of all them was Merlin. Anyway, these 4 gems then evolved later and became the beings they are now, like the one that entered you. Legend says at one point in time, the 4 triggers of destiny would be born. The gems would find them, and combine with them, and the triggers are fated to save the world from the dark mages. It means your one of those triggers, and someone has released the evil mage Lazarus. What was worse is that usually the gems are friendly, this one was using it's powers, indicating that Lazarus has somehow gotten quite possibly all 4 gems and has them under his control."  
"So why didnt he use them already?"  
"Because he needs the triggers to activate them. I dont think he knows your a trigger, because we hasnt attacked, but it would be only a matter of time. Since it was the fire gem that entered you, it means you have the powers of fire."  
"Fire? Couldn't I get something like water?"  
"The gems go by Zodiac."  
"Oh...and it's because im a Aries im the red gem."  
"Excatly."   
"Well, now the only thing I need to learn is to use my powers, but how?"  
"As much as I hate the kid, his place is the best place to practice. He most likely has the place barriered off with magic barriers."   
"I guess so. But I want to get some sleep. So im gonna go back to bed." Sakura said, going back and covering herself with the blankets and went to sleep.  
"You dont know what your in for Sakura..." Kero said as he flew off toward Syaoran's house.  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and had to fight off a new force of evil? This is what could happen...  
_  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out, running into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran only had a green sleeveless shirt and black sweat pants. Sakura wore a pink tank top and a mini-skirt.  
"Sakura, Kero has filled me in. C'mon, the best place to get you started is in the basement."   
"Thanks Syaoran, for everything..."  
"Your welcome, but we havent gotten to do everything yet, and anyways, it's best safe to have you at my house for a while." Syaoran said, as the two went to the basement. Syaoran's aunt was already down there.  
  
"So your the Clow Card Mistress. It's finally nice to meet you." Syaoran's aunt said, shaking her hand, then doing the honorary bow to each other.  
"Okay Kero, what do I do?" Sakura asked Kero.  
"You tell me, this magic is totally different than Clow Reed's, even though there was a bit of clow reeds magic in there. You have to experiment." Kero said.  
"I was afraid you were going to say that Kero..."  
"Dont worry what Kero said, im going to help you in anyway I can. Li-san, do you have a library of magic books, besides the ones I have."  
"Yes, it's over here." Syaoran's aunt said, she hit in a brick, and the wall opened up to reveal the library of magic books. Syaoran went hunting though the books, and found what he was looking for, a book called 'Fire'. Syaoran then went to the table and opened it up, and scaned though the book, and stopped at a page.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, try pointing your arm at the target and just say fire." Syaoran said.  
"Okay..." Sakura said, pointing her right hand toward a metal target. "Fire." Nothing.  
"It didnt work Syaoran."   
"Dont worry about it, I was just checking, try this one. Point your right palm toward the target, and say, 'I summon thee, fire.'"  
"Okay...I'll try it." Sakura said, and pointed her right hand toward the target, palm toward it.   
"I summon thee, fire!" Sakura said. Nothing.  
  
*****************  
  
Few hours later...(AG: dont worry, it's saturday, and yes, they did watch WB at 8:30.)  
  
"This isnt working..." Sakura said dispairingly, sitting down on the couch.  
"My only guess is that it will only work when it allows you to use it's powers or something."  
"I guess..." Sakura grabbed a glass of ice water, and drank some of it, and held it.  
"I dont know why it wont work. Maybe it was just a dream..."  
"No. It's not a dream, do you have any marks on you?"  
"...One. It just appeared out of nowhere when I was in the shower."  
"How come you didnt tell me? Let me see it!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Um...no." Sakura said shyly, her face turned red, and looking toward her lap.  
"Why?" Syaoran asked.  
"Its...um...on my chest." Sakura answered.  
"So? My nephew is not a pervert mistress Sakura, if he trys anything while you have your top off, he'll get it from his entire family, you have my word." Syaoran's aunt said. This made Syaoran blush deep red.  
"Ne-never mind. I think I'll need some air." Syaoran said, going upstairs and out to the backyard.  
"Excuse me." Sakura said and went upstairs and was about to go outside when Syaoran held the doorknob, not allowing Sakura outside. Rather, he went inside.  
"Sakura, dont leave. It's not like im keeping you here against your will, it's just that once you leave and dont have your senses tuned down, they can find and track you." Syaoran warned.  
"Im sorry Syaoran. It's just that...I...never mind." Sakura went back downstairs.  
'Syaoran, you were a little too rough, she most likely is mad at you now.' Syaoran thought to himself as he followed.  
  
"Syaoran needs to see that mark, hon."  
"Aunt, if she doesnt want to show it, it's okay. I dont want her to be ashamed or embarresed, let alone mad at me."  
"Syaoran, im not mad at you." Sakura grabbed her glass.  
"Yeah, i'd guess..." Syaoran trailed off. Suddenly, Sakura dropped her glass, and she fell to her knees. She started to shake, and Syaoran grabbed Sakura tightly. Sakura was having another seizure. The seizure suddenly stopped.   
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
"Ye--yeah. It was scary, I just felt something come over me, kinda choking me, and it felt like I was losing air, and I lost control of my body."  
"Dont worry. Im here." Syaoran said reassuringly.  
"Syaoran, if we are dealing with the Trigger legend, then she doesnt have that much time. She has to learn her powers immediately, or else...she could die."  
"She could die!?!?!?" Syaoran yelled out.   
"How?" Sakura asked.  
"Legend says if the trigger doesnt manage to learn the powers of the gems, the gem will consume their heart, effectively killing the trigger. Then the gem would have to wait for the next trigger to be born."  
"Well, in that case, we need to get going." Syaoran said with new determination.  
"I...i'm gonna go upstairs, im gonna get another glass of water." Sakura said, going upstairs.  
"Syaoran, go follow her, you need to keep her calm. If she does get mad, it could actually make the process of the heart consumation faster. Go." Syaoran just nodded and went upstairs.   
  
Sakura was just sitting at the table, drinking the cold water.  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
"I think I'll be okay. Do you still need to see the mark left by the gem?"  
"It would help, but it's okay if you dont want to show it to me."  
"No, it's not. I dont think I have a choice."  
"You do Sakura, dont worry, we'll figure this out."  
"Well, I want to get this over with soon." Sakura said, drawing in breath, and took off her tank top, showing her bra, and the heart mark. Syaoran turned bright red on the face and looked away before she fully took off her tank top.  
"Syaoran! C'mon!" Sakura said, showing signs of anger.  
  
_Syaoran, go follow her, you need to keep her calm. If she does get mad, it could actually make the process of the heart consumation faster. Go.  
_  
Syaoran closed his eys tight, and drew in breath.   
"Syaoran, look at me!" Sakura said, turning Syaoran's face toward her, and Syaoran opened his eyes, and his face looked as if he was going to explode. He didnt, but rather, he managed to hold back the bloody nose he was having.  
"Sakura..."  
"What?"  
"You have...never mind, I need to get serious." Syaoran said, shaking his head, then looked closely at the heart mark left behind. Syaoran ran his finger on the mark, and caused Sakura to gasp. Almost immediately Syaoran withdrew his hand.  
"Sorry." Syaoran apologized.  
"Dont worry about it...that actually felt good..." Sakura commented. Syaoran the took a mental picture of the mark, then got Sakura's tank top, which she tossed on the couch behind him and gave it to Sakura.  
"Im done. I think I know at least a basic spell that involves the gem." Syaoran said as he went downstairs and Sakura, putting on her tank top, followed.  
Kero was looking at the book when Syaoran sat down on the chair.  
"Okay Kero, are you done?"  
"No."  
Syaoran changed the pages anyway, and stopped at a certain page.   
"Hey! I wasnt done brat!"  
"Okay, this one says to aim both open palmed hands toward the target, and say 'power of fire, release the flame.'" Syaoran said confidently.  
"Okay!" Sakura said, aiming both hands, open palms toward the metal target. "Power of fire! Release the flame!" Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared, and just floated there.  
"Sa-Syaoran, what do I do with this?"  
"Um...try saying fire!"  
"Fire!" The ball of fire got bigger, but still floated there.  
"Try fireball!"  
"Fireball!" Sakura yelled out, and the ball zipped away from Sakura's hands and hit the target, melting it.  
"...yikes..." Syaoran said, looking at the melted target. Syaoran went up and took out the melted target and put up a new one.  
"Okay, try it again, just so we are sure you have it."  
"Okay." Sakura said, and set up the same way as the last time. "Power of Fire! Release the Flame! Fireball!" A ball of fire formed and zipped away and hit the target and melted it.  
"Finally, got it down." Kero said. " Wait a minute, what happened up there?"  
The recent memory then came back to Syaoran, and then all of a sudden, blood rushed out his nose. Syaoran quickly grabbed the napkin next to him and covered his nose with it. 'Great, you had to do that in front of Sakura.' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?" Sakura asked, as she got another napkin and wiped off more blood from Syaoran's face and from the table.  
"A little too hot to handle, huh Syaoran." His aunt said.  
"..." Syaoran was just a little mad, and a little hurt from that comment. Sakura quickly went to his side, grabbed another napkin and helped him to the bathroom, and helped him clean up.  
"Are you okay? It looked like you were bleeding internally." Sakura asked.  
"I'll be fine." Syaoran said. 'You just had to do that in front of her, your an idiot!'  
"How did that happen so suddenly?" Sakura asked.  
"Its...um...hormones. That's it, hormones!" Syaoran said, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
'Hormones? What is he thinking? I dont think hormones causes that.' Sakura thought to herself.  
"Syaoran, are you sure? I dont think hormones cause that."  
"Well, it's not hormones excatly...its...its...well...um..."  
"You can say it Syaoran. Whatever it is, it wont botherme."  
"Okay, its from earlier."  
"Earlier?"  
"When you took off your top. Oh crap!" Syaoran had another bloody nose attack. Sakura quickly grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen and it worked better than the really damp napkins they had.  
"Me doing that is causing this?" Sakura asked, half in amusement, half in embarrassment. Unnoticed by the two, Syaoran's aunt walked by the bathroom door, which was open.  
"Like I said, too hot to handle." Syaoran's aunt said walking away.  
  
***************  
  
Sakura laid on her bed, her senses covered by the magic barrier that Syaoran helped to set up just an hour ago.   
'I wonder who else out there is a trigger? It could be anyone...'  
  
_All of them are close by. They will receive their powers soon._  
  
"Who said that!?" Sakura asked, sitting up, looking around her room. Kero came out from his drawer.  
"Who said what?" Kero asked.  
"Hmm...never mind, I thought I heard something." Sakura said as she laid down again.  
'Maybe this time I wont have a seizure attack and wake up on the ground tomarrow.'  
  
------------------------  
  
Okay, call me corny. Once again, I know someone is saying in their head, "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?" I know I know, I'm still trying to get away from that whole you-know-what-happened thing in the "CardCaptors: The Final Card" series. It just seems to keep coming back in my head. Anyway, I dont think there was that much S+S mush, but what'ya expect if your girlfriend is about to die if she cant do a certain thing, shows her assets, and then you keep thinking about it, and each time you do, you have a bloody nose. I just hope that was funny.   
  
[Syaoran] What was so funny about that! I most likely have to have a blood transfusion now!  
[AnimeGamer]Well sooooory about that.   
[Sakura] Where are you guys. I'm gonna kill you two for making me wear a tank top and a mini-skirt! And what was that whole showing my bra part?!?!?(Sakura comes in, coming toward us with Akane's mallet.)   
[Syaoran] uh oh...run!   
[Sakura](Uses time card and bonks both me and Syaoran.)   
[AnimeGamer] Ouch...(oX.Xo)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
*Just to note, for those who arent into other anime's, Akane is from Ranma 1/2, and she always carries around a mallet, or seems like it.  



	2. Wind

**_The Triggers of Destiny_**  
Wind  
By AnimeGamer  
  
----------------------  
  
I walk over to where there was a white gem, and I pick it up. Suddenly, I see something coming toward me.   
  
"Watch out!" I hear a familer voice yell out and I turn to face who yelled that and im knocked down, while whoever knocked me down screamed in pain. I look at the persons face, and I scream in horror.  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and had to fight off a new force of evil? This is what could happen..._  
  
"NNNNOOOO!!!!" Sakura yells out with a start. Touya and Sakura's father barge in the room.  
"Are you okay Sakura?" Touya asked.  
"Yeah...just a nightmare." Sakura replies.  
"Okay, just remember nightmares are not real." Sakura's father said, and the two left the room. Kero comes out of the drawer and flys over to Sakura.  
"Bad dream?"  
"Yeah. I...dont want to think about it."  
"Alright, but it's not good to hold things in." Kero said. Sakura got up from the bed, took her shower, and looked in her closet. It was practically empty, except for a red tube top and bellbottoms.  
"Oh man..." Sakura said as she put on the tube top, which hugged her torso tightly.  
"I hate wearing this." Sakura said as she got her laundry and took it downstairs and put it next to the Touya's basket. Out of nowhere Touya stood up from bending down and putting clothes in the dryer.  
"Your not serious in wearing that!" Touya exclaimed.  
"It's all I have left."   
"You know what almost happened the last time."  
"I dont want to remember..."  
  
***********  
  
A 15 year old Sakura came to school wearing a red tube top and baggy pants. Every guy in the school seemed to run into a object. Those brave enough, let alone breathing asked her out, and every one was refused. Suddenly, a girl who wanted to pull off a really funny prank tried to pull the top down. Sakura was lucky because it held to her tight enough that the tube top barely managed to stay on top of her upper torso. About 50 guys fainted, another 50 turned red, and almost every girl watching was cracking up.  
  
For the rest of the school year, she wore a sweater.  
***********  
  
Touya suddenly just started laughing, he was laughing so hard, he accidentally banged his head against the washer. Sakura was just mad, she grabbed the nearest object, which was a shoe, and hit Touya over the already throbbing head. Sakura then grabbed her bag and walked out.   
  
She ran over to Tomoyo's car, which was a Blue Acura Integra. Tomoyo was quite surprised.   
"Sakura, your wearing that!?"  
"I had nothing left in my closet, my brother didnt bother to do the laundry."  
"Well, I got a denim jacket in the back, you can use that if you want."   
"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said as she got the jacket and put it on.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey Sakura." Syaoran said, sensing Sakura coming up behind him. He took a long sip from his cup and turned around to face Sakura. All of a sudden, Syaoran started coughing.  
"Syaoran, are you okay?"  
"I'll *cough* be okay. *cough*"  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakur-oh-my-god!" Eriol said as he ran up to them.  
Tomoyo started giggling as Sakura was giving a 'here-we-go-again' look.   
"Why are you wearing that tube top? You know what almost happened the last time." Eriol said.  
"What happened the last time?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sakura one day-"  
"It's nothing you need to know." Sakura said, cutting off Eriol, and moving herself between Syaoran and the others.   
"Sure Sakura, sure." Tomoyo said, still giggling.  
  
*************  
  
The four were in the parking lot, heading to Tomoyo's car. Eriol and Syaoran had handfuls of shopping bags, and set all of them down in the trunk. They were all laughing and having a fun time when suddenly the wind picked up. A 16 wheeler suddenly tipped over. This made the four look over there and a boy, totally blue jumped on top the large 16 wheeler. It suddenly jumped up in the air and landed in next to the four. A swallow appeared and it charged, running toward Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, watch it!" Syaoran warned, and Sakura quickly dived out of the way from the deadly swallow. Kero, who hitched inside Sakura's backpack, came out.  
"Sakura, that's Serge, the wind of wills and wisdom! It's most likely after you because you defeated Schala!"  
"That's great to know now Kero!" Sakura said as she took out her wand, and was quickly knocked away by Serge. It was about to slice off Sakura's head, and it stopped within an inch from her neck. It turned around and faced Syaoran, who had his sword out, and kept the Swallow from incapacitating Sakura. Serge jumped up, and pointed his swallow up in the sky, Lighting came out of nowhere, and exploded a car next to Syaoran and Sakura, knocking them 10 feet from where they were, and were about 15 feet from each other. Serge threw his Swallow toward Sakura, and barely missed Sakura, but it cut though the tube top in the middle. The swallow returned back to Serge and he threw it again. Sakura was distracted, trying to keep herself covered, finally, she opted to close the jacket up.   
"What the heck?" Sakura said, as suddenly, Schala appeared and deflected the swallow. She then went over to Serge, and they appeared to agree on something, the Schala disappeared. Serge looked toward Syaoran, and suddenly a black lighting bolt hit Serge. It got up and charged at Sakura again. Syaoran ran up and knocked Serge down. Serge looked at Syaoran and tried to bring it's swallow around to hit Syaoran when Syaoran quickly knocked the Swallow out of Serge's hand. Suddenly black lighting was about to his Sakura, but Syaoran saw it coming.  
"Sakura, watch out!" Syaoran moved himself on top of Sakura, but Sakura managed to get Syaoran out of the way and got hit from the lighting. Another black lighting bolt hit Serge again, and Serge went over, picked up his Swallow, and began to walk over to the two.  
"Sakura! Are you okay?"  
"I think I will...I just feel as if the wind got knocked out of me." Sakura said.  
"Thank god." Syaoran said, and he tightly hugged Sakura.  
"Syaoran, dont worry about me, just stop that thing. Please..." Sakura said, suddenly fainting.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out, then stared at Serge with new determination. Syaoran softly put Sakura down, then ran over to Serge, and swung his sword down. After that, it went in the pattern of attack, block, counter, block, counter. Finally, after a while, Serge missed and Syaoran capitalized and knocked the Swallow out of Serge's hand again. A black lighting tried to hit Serge again, but Serge then quickly moved out of the way. Wind swirled all around him as he turned into a green gem, and almost like a bullet, the gem hit Syaoran square in the chest and knocked him down next to Sakura. He yelled out in pain. This stirred Sakura up, and Sakura dragged herself to his side. Eriol and Tomoyo, busy avoiding objects coming at them, which fell, ran over to Syaoran's side. Sakura grabbed the gem and tried to oull it out, but then Sakura got shocked from electricity and Sakura kept her hand away.   
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out, as the gem buried itself with Syaoran.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out again. Syaoran opened his eyes, and looked at Sakura's concerned face.  
"Sakura...did that thing enter me?"  
"I dont know."  
"Tomoyo, Eriol, do you know?"  
"Kid, the thing is in you." Kero said.  
"Then...I guess im a trigger too." Syaoran claimed.  
"Trigger?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked.  
"Long story." Kero said.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Syaoran." Sakura said as she entered Syaoran's basement, still wearing Tomoyo's jacket, as she tossed the cut up tank top on the couch.  
"Hey Sakura, arent you hot?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah."  
"So why dont you take it off, your making me hot." Syaoran said.  
"Um...nah, it's okay."  
"But your hot right?"  
"Actually, im not wearing anything under this jacket."   
"Oh..." Syaoran said, turning red.  
"Have you found more spells?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked back toward Sakura, looking serious.  
"No. It seems that you have to figure out how to use it's other powers by experimenting." Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran, you already casted a spell right?"  
"Of course."  
"So where is your mark Syaoran?"  
"It's on the back of my neck."  
"Let me see." Sakura said, walking around Syaoran and looking at his neck. His neck had a Triangle outline, again like a scar. The rest of the night, Sakura and Syaoran worked on using their new powers.  
  
--------------------  
  
Okay, the ending to this part is lame. Hell, this whole part is kinda lame to me. I'd say that because *gasp* I got bored writing it! Or maybe it was from my sister's little dance/singing group having their practice right next to the computer, and now I got this stupid song in my head. Oh well, at least I got this done right? Also, going a bit non-original again, by using Chrono Cross names. Oh well, hey, here's some good news, Chargers finally won, about time! I know it doesnt relate to this story, but hey, im a San Diegian! I reside in San Diego, and I basically got fed up with their losing streak. Anyway, R+R, I take all compliments, comments, and flames!   
  
[Sakura] I got a flame right here! (Takes out Akane's mallet again)  
[AnimeGamer]I think I'd better go! (Runs to nearest exit, but is stopped by Kid of Chrono Cross, who kicks me in the stomach, and I get wacked in the head by Sakura) (oX.Xo)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  



	3. Water

**_The Triggers of Destiny_**  
Water  
By AnimeGamer  
  
*If you see the star, there is a explaination below.  
----------------------  
  
I walk over to where there was a white gem, and I pick it up. Suddenly, I see something coming toward me.   
  
"Watch out!" I hear a familer voice yell out and I turn to face who yelled that and im knocked down, while whoever knocked me down screamed in pain. I look at the persons face, and I scream in horror.  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and had to fight off a new force of evil? This is what could happen...  
  
_"NNNNOOOO!!!" Sakura wakes up again, and quite early I must add. This time however, Touya and her father didnt come barging in. It's been the 6th morning she woke up like that. They stopped coming after the 3rd. Kero stopped caring after the last one.  
  
"Wha-what could this mean?" Sakura asked herself, tears coming down her face.   
"Why am I forced to see him die again and again!?!?" Sakura broke down and started crying on her pillow.   
  
*************  
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled out with a start. 'It's that dream again...' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"It's that same haunting scene...where I pick up that gem and Sakura saves me and dies in my arms. Could this be a prophecy?" Syaoran said to himself. He quickly dressed and went downstairs, when the phone rang. He went over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Syaoran!"  
"Sakura! Are you okay? You sound like someting bad happened."  
"Can I come to your house again today?"  
"Of course, think of this place as your 2nd home."  
"Thank you Syaoran. I'll be there soon."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
"See you soon Syaoran."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone in her room. She quickly went over to the drawer and took out the clow book and put it in her bag, and quickly ran out the door. She put on her *Soap shoes and quickly ran out the door. She got her fold-up scooter outside and went down the street. She came up to a stair case rail, she got off the scooter, folded it up the handle and she grinded the rail down with her shoes. She then with a quick action unfolded the scooter and kept going to Syaoran's house.   
  
"Wait up Sakura!" something said in the air. Sakura looked up to see Kero coming to her side.  
"Kero, someone could have saw you!"   
"So, it's not like your big secret is out."  
"Kero! You told someone about my relationship with Syaoran?"  
"NO!! Your so dense! I mean to card captoring secret."  
"Oh...wait a minute, someone found out about my cards?"  
"Not excatly, it's only rumored that you used magic spells to stop a big demon. But it's spread like wildfire, and everyone believed it, because the footage of that fight was on Tomoyo's camcorder, which someone stole and now made copies out of."  
"Kero! How come you didnt tell me! Are you pulling my leg?"  
"No, I was snooping around and heard what people were saying about you behind your back."  
"Great..." Sakura said as she stopped in front of Syaoran's house, and folded the Scooter up all the way. She walked over and placed the scooter down, then she placed her bag on the couch.   
  
*******************  
  
Syaoran walked out of the basement door and went over to the living room, where Sakura took off her jacket. She wore a tight pink shirt that hugged every inch of her body and tight black leather pants.   
  
"Hey Sakura. So, what's going on?"  
"Syaoran...I've been having this dream, and each time this dream happens, the excat same events happen, and I always keep seeing you die in each one. It's so horrible!" Sakura yelled out the last line, and ran into Syaoran's arms.  
"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."  
"I dont want to lose you..."  
"You wont. Did this dream of yours occur at a place where it's totally black, and a white gem is on the ground?"  
"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"  
"I've been having it too. Except that you die each time. What do you think it means?"  
  
"It means I want to ask if I can raid your fridge." Kero said, interupting.  
  
"Kero!" Both of them said at the same time.  
"That was cute how you both said that the same time."  
"Cute?" Both of them said at the same time again, they faced each other, their lips just about an inch apart.  
"I guess so Kero." Both of them said at the same time.   
"I havent told you this in a while, but, I love you." Syaoran said.  
"I love you too." Sakura said, and both were about to have their first kiss when something dropped from the table and hit the floor, startling the couple.  
  
"Sorry. Go back to what you were doing." Kero said, picking up the the object and placing it on the table. Suddenly, the garage door opened, and Syaoran's aunt came out. "Hey Syaoran, what are you doing?" Syaoran's aunt asked.  
"Li-san!" Syaoran whined.  
"You know your still engaged to marry Meilin."  
"No im not! I asked my parents to break the engagement. I've even gotten rid of the proposal ring Meilin gave me."   
"Really? How come I was not informed?"  
"What do you mean? My father said he'd inform you."  
"Hmm...well, anyway, make good use of the basement okay? And dont leave it like it was last week, books spawled out everywhere alright?"  
"Okay Li-san." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hand and guided her to the basement.  
  
****************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left the basement at noon.   
  
"You did call Tomoyo and tell her that your at my house right?"  
"Um...no. I think I'd better call now."  
  
**Honk**  
**Honk**  
  
"Never mind, I'll just walk out with you." Sakura said, grabbing on to Syaoran's arm.  
"I guess so." Syaoran said, and they went out the front door, and walked over to the completely repaired Black Toyota MR2 that was owned by the one, the only, Eriol.   
  
"Wow Eriol, that was quick." Syaoran said, commenting on the repairs down to the car, which the damage was extensive, as the bullets used were shotgun spread bullets.   
"With a little determination, it didnt take long."   
  
The car sped off to their destination. They turned off the exit, and crossed the bridge, in front of them, was a big roller coaster, and alot of lights. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped in amusement, Syaoran was even a bit of amused.  
  
The four actually had fun. The biggest surprise was how much Syaoran was relaxed, and the fact he wasnt blushing in Sakura's presence no more. At one point of the night, the four opted to use the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran began washing his hands, Eriol coming up next to him, and using the sink next to Syaoran, and also begins washing his hands.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I've never seen you so upbeat. Are you okay?"  
"Better than ever. Why do you ask?"  
"You've been so...so...open."  
"I guess Sakura has that effect on me."  
"Woh, wait a minute, how did Sakura get into--wait a minute, you've told her didnt ya?"  
"Told her what?"  
"What you feel about her. That you like her."  
Syaoran looks away and looks at mirror.   
  
**************  
Few days ago...(Think Race Wars, part 4)  
  
"...Aishiteru." Syaoran simply said, and looked down, away from Sakura's gasping face. Silence.  
'Maybe she doesnt feel the same about me after all, even though it's been almost 5 years.' Syaoran thought, as he turned to walk away.  
"Aishiteru Syaoran-kun. Aishiteru..." Sakura managed to let out, making Syaoran very shocked, and he just looked at her face. Her face was dead serious, her emerald eyes shining and glimmering in the afternoon sun. Syaoran then instantly took her into his arms.  
"The last time I saw you in Japan, you said you loved me, and left before I got to voice my feelings. I thought then you only said that because it was just puppy love. So when I saw you again...I guess I was just tentative about it. Now...my feelings for you are-"  
Syaoran quieted Sakura with his forefinger by placing it on her lips.  
"Just stay in my arms, I just want to hold you."   
"Of course Syaoran, I dont want to leave your side now..."   
  
After 2 minutes of complete silence...  
  
"Syaoran?"  
"Nani?"  
"How should we go about this? Should we let everyone know, or keep it low?"  
"I...dont know, whatever way you want it."  
"Okay...um...I guess we should keep it low, at least to our friends. Who knows how they'll react, and I know Tomoyo wont leave us alone with her camera once she gets word of this."  
"Well, I guess that's settled."  
  
***************  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay?" Eriol said, shaking Syaoran back to earth.  
"Huh? Yeah." Syaoran said, noticing his hands getting wrinkled.  
"You did tell her! I can tell! I should tell Tomoyo-"  
"Eriol! I havent...yet." Syaoran said, trying to make his appearence look like he was lying, but Eriol saw right though it.  
"Yeah right. This even explains the reason Sakura has been at your house almost everyday, and always suggest that you come to stuff."  
"Okay, I confess, I told her."  
"Ah HA! I was right. What did Sakura say, no wait, if your not in gloom and doom, that means she likes you back! That means your a couple!"  
"How come it took you a whole sentence to figure that out?"  
"Well, I gotta tell Tomoyo, I gotta collect my $100 bucks!" Eriol was about to leave the bathroom, when Syaoran grabbed him by the arm.  
"HEY!! DONT TELL TOMOYO!!" Syaoran almost literally yelled, his voice echoing from wall to wall of the bathroom.  
"Okay, why not?"  
"It's um...a little request Sakura wanted."  
"She's afraid Tomoyo will be all over you two with her camcorder huh?"  
"Yup. Just dont tell her, okay?"  
"..." Eriol went out the bathroom, at the same time as Tomoyo.  
  
The rest of the night went with giggles, laughs, and overall fun. Just to note, Tomoyo did find out, but then mentioned that someone stole her camcorder after the Schala fight, of which tape has spread like wildfire around the school. After riding the roller coaster for the 5th time, they went to a nice seaside restaurant.  
  
"Table for-"  
"Two." Tomoyo finished, cutting off Syaoran. She then winked at Sakura, of which Sakura responded with a I-cant-believe-you-did-that face.   
"Tomoyo, what about the bill?" Eriol pointed out, trying to help a friend in need, as Syaoran was giving his I-need-help face to Eriol.  
"Here, take it." Tomoyo said, pulling out $200 dollars, and giving it to Sakura.  
"Uh...thanks..."Sakura said.  
"It's no problem. Let's go Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, grabbing on to Eriol's left arm, as the two was led to a table. Another waiter came and guided Sakura and Syaoran to another table, a table which it was next to a big window area, and almost across the room from Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"..." was the sentence repeated for almost all the dinner. They only spoke when they ordered. They also were really red the whole time.  
'I gotta say something...but what?' Syaoran thought to himself, looking at Sakura's eyes, which were looking right back into his eyes.  
'Why am I so nervous...' Sakura thought, getting lost in the ocean of Syaoran's amber eyes. Sakura looked away from Syaoran, and saw Tomoyo, who was looking back, then nodded her head to the bathroom.  
"Um...Syaoran, I'll be back." Sakura said, sitting up and going to the bathroom. Tomoyo escused herself, seemingly encouraged by Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, what's the problem?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura, as the two put their backs on two adjacent walls.  
"I...dont know. We both been so quiet, I mean, when it comes to card captoring, or even this new threat, we can easily talk to each other, but when it comes to being normal...I...I just get so...so..."  
"Flustered?"  
"Yeah! I mean, there's really nothing to talk about."  
"Why dont you two talk about...how about some stuff that Syaoran might not know. Or something affecting you both. I know, the whole magic situation at school."  
"Tomoyo, I dont want to talk about that, I already feel weird with everyone giving me weird looks as it is." Sakura said.  
"Well, try to think up something, even if your not confortable with it. Your relationship with Syaoran might not survive at this point if this keeps up."  
"I guess..." Sakura said, as she went out the door, and started to walk back to the table, when the big large window next to her broke. A strong wind carried Sakura and anything near her about ten feet away toward the direction of the gust.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran joined the chorus of worries. The other windows broke, and blew everyone within ten feet of the windows back ten feet. Syaoran managed to land on his feet, and ran to Sakura, who was standing. The wave of water smashed against the two, and many others. The waves got bigger, as Sakura and Syaoran and everyone else was pulled out of the water. Syaoran looked a Sakura for a moment, just staring at her (AG: Think, really cold water + tight pink shirt = answer to why Syaoran is staring at Sakura). She looked back, giving him a what-are-you-are-looking-at look. The water began rising, as everyone went outside to avoid getting stuck in the flood. Syaoran snapped out of it, and got serious. As soon as everyone cleared except for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, the water in the restaurant formed a tower of water. Then the tower lowered, revealing someone, which was totally blue. It was female, and Kero popped out of nowhere from Sakura's floating bag.  
  
"Hey! Why did you drop you bag in the ocean? I was having a nice time eating in there!" Kero complained as he got out of the bag, completely oblivious to the form next to him.  
"Kero! I'm glad your here, what is that next to you?" Sakura yelled out to him.  
"This? This is your bag." Kero pointed to Sakura's bag.  
"Kero! Not that, I mean that!" Sakura pointing to the blue female.  
"Oh my god! That's Marle, the water of wildness and wishes! What's it doing here?!?"  
Marle rasied her arm toward Syaoran and Sakura, and powerful streams of water hit the two, knocking them into the wall and making them stick there. Also, the streams began suffercating the two, who had to hold their breath.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, and looked at Eriol. Eriol looked around, and noted the tables. He grabbed on of them, and put it in front of the stream, and the table got blasted toward Sakura, of which for the second of which offer protection, Sakura dropped to the floor, the table smashed to pieces, and the stream stuck there. Sakura coughed and got up. She looked at Syaoran, who has been struggling to maintain his breath, and his movements became slower.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out, as Eriol threw a table into the other stream, releasing Syaoran. Syaoran fell face first on the floor, coughing. Sakura ran to his side, and face him upward. Water coughed out of Syaoran as he coughed. Marle was annoyed, and formed the two streams into one and began moving it toward the two.  
"Sakura *cough* you need to *cough* use your power." Syaoran said, coughing more water out.   
"Yeah." Sakura replied, looking at Marle. "Power of Fire! Release the flame! Flare!" Sakura yelled out, as a orb of fire appeared near Sakura's hands, and a big flare released, stopping the stream, but only momentarily, as the stream was nearly on Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Sakura, quick, use the shield!"  
"Right!" Sakura grabbed at her neck, but noticed she didnt have her necklace.  
"Uh oh..."  
"Sakura, not the shield card, the fire shield!" Syaoran said. Sakura lit up.  
"Of course!" Sakura stood up this time and kept her palms toward Marle.  
"Power of Fire! Release the flame! Fire Shield!" Just as the stream was about to go over Sakura and Syaoran, a big fire shield appeared, vaporizing the stream into steam. Marle was now mad, she formed big ice spikes, and started throwing them, it melted at the shield, but each one after that started to slowly come though, until a small piece of the spike hit Sakura, though it didnt even pearce her cold, damp pink shirt. Syaoran slowly stood up next to Sakura's side.  
"Power of Wind! Release the clouds! Light-"  
"Syaoran!" Sakura interupted.  
"What, oh..." Syaoran realized his mistake that could have been fatal.  
"Power of Wind! Release the clouds! Gust!" Syaoran yelled out, in the same stance as Sakura, as a strong wind pushed back the spikes right back toward Marle, and they went right though her.  
"Sakura, now!"   
"Kero!" Sakura yelled out to Kero, Kero threw sakura's necklace, and Sakura grabbed it, as it formed into the wand.  
"I, Sakura, the Trigger of Destiny, seal you to your crystal!" Sakura seemed to wack Marle in the head, but it didnt do nothing, and Sakura went into the water. Sakura quickly swam up, as then Marle imploded within herself and became the blue gem. Syaoran knew what was coming next, but who? Was it going to be Eriol? or Tomoyo?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(AG: I love suspense, dont you?)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Syaoran was totally wrong. The blue gem zipped right into Sakura's back. Sakura screamed in agony, as Syaoran dove into the water. Sakura, unable to keep swimming, began to sink under the water. Syaoran reached Sakura, and brought her to the surface, and swam back with her to where the water reached it's edge, which wasnt far because the water rapidly started to recede. Syaoran laid Sakura on her back, as the blue gem fully entered her body, though the back. (AG: ouch!)  
  
Syaoran then rolled her facing up, and put her in his arms.   
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
"Ah..." Sakura managed to say, breathing hard. "I...i'm okay. It'll take a while to get used to." Sakura said, as she fainted.  
  
***************  
  
The white gem was sitting there glimming. I walk over to it, and I look around for Syaoran. Seeing he isnt there, I decided to wait. He didnt come, so finally, I just picked it up.  
  
"Watch out!" I hear Syaoran's voice say. I quickly look at him and dove at him, but it's no use, something pearces right though my chest and through his. I look at his face in horror, and he does the same, and suddenly I yell out his name, and he yells out my name.  
  
***************  
  
I look around, I quickly scan the area, searching for someone. The only thing I see is a bright light. I run toward it, and after nearly 15 minutes, I finally reached the light, it was the white gem. Then I see Sakura picking it up, and then I see a dark shadow with a sword, getting ready to stab Sakura.   
  
I yell out to her, "Watch out!" Sakura looks at me and dives at me, as I try to get to her, but the shadow pearces it's sword though her, and it goes right thought me. I look at Sakura, her expression was of true horror, and I suddenly yell out her name, and she yells out my name.  
  
***************  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura woke up with a start.  
  
At the same time...  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran woke up with a start.   
  
They were both sweating bullets, as they woke up, each on a seperate couch in the living room of Syaoran's house. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at Syaoran. They instantly knew, this wasnt a dream, it was a moment into the future. A warning. Sakura stood up, took the blanket with her, and laid down with Syaoran.  
  
"I dont think my dad will mind if I stay here for tonight..." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear.   
"I dont mind you staying over here at all. Let's just go to sleep now, ne?"  
"Un."  
The two Triggers of fate then quickly fell asleep within each other's arms.  
  
------------------------  
*Soap Shoes-Special shoes with grind plates on the bottom, for more info, go to www.soapshoes.com  
  
So how do you like that? I originally was going to have Tomoyo receive the blue gem, and Eriol receive the next gem, but then I decided against it. I cant imagine Tomoyo using magic, and I dont know almost anything on Eriol. So I've basically just kept the trigger count to two. Well, anyway, I hope you like this story, R+R, and say anything about the story as you like. As long as it's not Touya with a branding iron. (o^.~o)  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  



	4. Earth

**_The Triggers of Fate_**  
Earth  
By AnimeGamer  
  
----------------  
  
I run up, reaching the light. It was that white gem again. Whatever I do, I shouldn't pick it up. Suddenly, I feel a ping in my head, followed by the presence of a familier aura. I turn to see Syaoran coming up next to me.   
  
"Sakura, I'm gonna pick up the gem. I want you to watch my back and tell me if something is coming."  
"Right." I reply.   
  
I see my dear Syaoran go over and pick up the white gem. I turn around, making sure nothing comes. I turn to look at Syaoran, and suddenly, a black figure comes in between us. It quickly knocks down Syaoran and I jump out of the way of it's weapon, a cross between an Axe and a sword. I quickly summon the wand and Syaoran takes out his sword. We both charge, and we both miss, I turn around and charge at the figure, only for it to disappear. There was a good 15 feet of distance between myself and Syaoran. I look at him.  
  
"SAKURA!!!NO!!!" Syaoran drops his sword and makes a mad dash at me, then I feel extreme pain go right though my back, and out though the front. I look down in horror, the end of a sword though my body. I look back at Syaoran, as the figure pulled it's sword out of me, and then I fall limp, too weak to stand. Suddenly, I feel the figure stab me again, and I looked up to Syaoran's face, to see him in horror also.   
  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
_What if...the Card Captor crew came to live in America, and had to fight off a new force of evil? This is what could happen..._  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Syaoran's aunt yelled, waking the two up, whom which both were still laid together on the couch.  
"Sakura." Syaoran said, holding Sakura tightly.  
"Syaoran, that one felt more real than all the other ones." Sakura said.  
"I know, stay strong, I wouldn't forgive myself if you died."  
"Me too."  
"Dont you guys have to go meet with your friends? It's already 9:30 AM."  
"Not right now, Sakura, lets go to the basement, we got to get you used to that new gem in you."  
"Yeah..." Sakura replied, as the two got off the couch, and went in the basement.  
  
****************  
  
The two got out of the basement, when suddenly, Syaoran's aunt showed up, with two towels, and various other clothes.  
  
"Hey you two. Maybe you should stop worrying about being the Triggers of Destiny for a second and take a shower. You guys smell like rotten fish." Syaoran aunt said, with a clothespin clamping her nose.  
"Oh yeah, it must have been from the battle last night, when all that salt water drenched our clothes."  
"And Syaoran must have been so tired bringing me here, he must have fell asleep."  
"Anyway, get to the showers before you smell up the house."  
  
****************  
  
Sakura came out of the guest room wearing a plain red shirt with the Quiksilver logo on front, and Quiksilver in japanese on back. She wore blue jeans with Syaoran's belt wrapped around her waist just to keep it up, as even as Syaoran wore it, it had a tendancy to wriggle it's way off, and got "pants" from someone earlier in the year as he wore those same pants. (AG: Think someone coming up behind someone, and pulling their pants down, that's "pants") Undernearth was what killed Sakura. She wore a thong underneath, because Syaoran's aunt's underwear couldn't fit her. The only thing that did fit was this thong that was going to be be sent to Meilin.   
  
'Geez, with my luck with clothes, I'll be surprised if im wearing anything at all by the end of this week. First, I had to put it at best, "Flash" Syaoran just so we can figure out how to use the fire gem, then came the tube top from hell, which thankfully is now in the trash can, and then I just had to be attacked by really cold water, right when I wore a tight pink shirt, which I thought wouldn't reveal too much. The others think im dense, but im not THAT dense to see Syaoran looking at my "assets" instead of paying attention to what was going on. But that's okay...' Sakura thought, as she walked out the room, and headed down the stairs.  
  
'He's the one I truely love, and he can see me in any kind of way he wants to.' Sakura thought to herself, as Syaoran came out of his room, in a yellow shirt with the same designs as Sakura's (or rather, Syaoran's) red shirt. Syaoran also wore the same type pants as Sakura's, wtih a belt to hold it up. (Just to let you know, the buckles have "S" on it. (o^.~o))  
  
"Wow, you two look like you can be twins!" A familer voice said from the front door.  
"Tomoyo! What are you ding here?"  
"Well, I just wanted to drop by, after that battle last night and all. But really, you two look so...so...Kawaii!" Tomoyo said, behind her new camcorder.  
"I agree." Eriol added, coming up from behind Tomoyo, and embracing her from behind. (AG: Hey, if you wanna know how Eriol ended up with Tomoyo, that's a story to be told later.)   
"So lets go?" Tomoyo asked, as the 4 were going to park. Unlike the parks of Japan however, the parks here were small. (Hey, this is America, and the parks here are really small!) The four talked about recent stuff, from normal teenage stuff to the gems and the Trigger of Destiny legend.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran went down the path in front of Tomoyo and Eriol, and held each other's hand.  
"Eriol, so how do you think we are going to celebrate the Cherry Blossom festival if their isnt any cherry blossoms here?"  
  
silence...  
  
"Eriol?" Syaoran turned around to see the other couple not there. Sakura's face turn to concern.  
"Tomoyo? Where could have they gone?" Sakura asked, letting go of Syaoran's hand.  
"I dont know? Any suggestions?" Syaoran asked, and looked at Sakura...or where she was at. Instead of seeing the happy-go-lucky teen, he was only seeing thin air, and a hole in the ground that just closed up.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out knelling to the ground. Syaoran took out his sword and looked around.  
"I'm the decendant to Clow Reed, and a Trigger of Destiny, I dare you to show yourself!" Syaoran yelled out. Out of nowhere, a big brown Golem appeared. This Golem then charged toward Syaoran. Syaoran set himself.  
"Power of wind! Release the Clouds! Air!" Syaoran pointed his sword upward. "Slash!" Syaoran with one deft movement, and a trail of wind guided along the ground and hit the golem. The golem just stood there, then bursted open into a pile of rocks.   
"That was a fake!" Syaoran exclaimed, and looked back at the spot where Sakura fell. He concentrated on where Sakura could be, and sensed her to be...behind him? Syaoran looked behind him to see the pile of rocks, and under them was Sakura!  
"No! I...I...It...It tricked me!" Syaoran yelled out, and dropped his sword and ran to Sakura's side. He carried Sakura then to a nearby bench.   
  
"Sakura, wake up." Syaoran said repeatedly. Syaoran quickly saw a fountain, he went over to it, and turned the facuet. He returned with a wet hand, and placed his fingers on Sakura's lip. Sakura started to stir.  
  
"Sakura."  
"mmmm..."  
"Sakura."  
"huh? Syaoran?" Sakura said, coming to.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
"Syaroan, why did you attack me?"  
"..."  
"Syaoran, please, tell me."  
"When I saw you, you were a big golem. This gem is smart, it tricked me into attacking you. It was pure luck that you didnt get extremely hurt."  
"No wonder why I felt so heavy..."  
"Well, right now, we have to get Tomoyo and Eriol back."  
"Right."   
  
At the mention of the two, two golems appeared.  
  
"Syaoran look!" Sakura pointed at the two golems. The two started to head toward them. Sakura quickly got up.  
"Power of Water! Release the floods! Ice--"  
"Sakura, no!" Syaoran interupted the spell.  
"Why?"  
"It's Tomoyo and Eriol in those golems, just like you were when I accidentally attacked you."   
"But we have to get them out of there Syaoran."  
  
The two golems, not being attacked, instead attacked, destroying the bench Syaoran and Sakura were just using.   
  
"We have to do something Syaoran!"  
"Earth...earth...Water!"  
"Of course, the Jet Stream attack!" Sakura yelled out, running in front of Syaoran.  
"Power of Water! Release the floods! Jet Stream!" Sakura yelled out, as a powerful jet stream, like the one used against Sakura and Syaoran last night, hit the golems, and the rocks began to disappear, until it was only a soaked Tomoyo and Eriol.   
"Alright, I think they'll be okay."  
"Let's do this. Earth gem, im Sakura, mistress of the clow cards, Trigger of Destiny, show yourself!"  
Suddenly, a brown boy appeared from the ground in front of Sakura and Syaoran. His hair was spiked, and it smiled.  
  
_Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed. Tell me your purpose in life._  
  
"It...spoke..."  
"Telepathically Sakura, but what do you mean my purpose in life? I dont know what you mean."  
  
_Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed. Tell me your purpose in life. It is thy written in thy heart._  
  
"I...I dont understand."  
  
_Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed. Tell me your purpose in life, as it twas the same as your intents to wish to become a Trigger of Destiny._  
  
"My...wish..." Syaoran repeated slowly.  
  
**************  
  
Syaoran is looking out the window, as a shooting star passes by.  
  
"I, Syaoran Li, wish to become a Trigger of Destiny. I wish for this so I have the power to protect the one I love dearest..."  
  
**************  
  
_Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed. Tell me your purpose in life, as it parallels with thy soul mates._  
  
"Soul mates?" Sakura asked, in a blank look.  
"My...I cant say." Syaoran faultered.  
  
_Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed. Tell me your purpose in life, and confess thy heart._  
  
**************  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said to the man lying next to her under her blanket on the couch.  
"Syaoran..."  
"Hmm...?"  
"Syaoran, make me this promise..."  
"Whatever it is, I'll agree on it."  
"Promise that you will always give me your heart, as I will mine."  
"I, on my family's honor, promise that I will always give you my heart, as you will yours."  
The two then went silently to sleep, the atmosphere between the two, though smelly salt water, was inviting and intoxicating, and the two quickly went to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
"I...Syaoran Li, descendant of master mage Clow Reed, say that my purpose in life is to use all the power I can to protect and cherish, to serve and honor, and to love the one I love, Sakura Kinamoto." Syaoran blushed a crimson red, and looked down, trying to hide his blushing face.  
  
'I should have expected this...but why am I blushing?' Sakura thought, blushing just as red, though still looking at the figure in front of them,  
  
_I shall join you then, Syaoran, descendant of master mage Clow Reed, for thy purpose is true. Know, that as long as you hold back, the more chance thy dream will come true. Be warned, but now, prepare to receive me, Crono, the earth of energy and envioments, within you._  
  
Crono, the brown boy, turned into a brown gem, and entered Syaoran though his back, though it wasnt painful at all. It was because the gem wasnt infected by Lazarus. Tomoyo and Eriol woke up suddenly, and Tomoyo was happy as the camcorder she was holding managed to catch every word said, except for those said by Crono.   
  
*************  
  
Syaoran escorted Sakura to Sakura's front door.  
  
"Sakura, I hope you had a fun time."  
"Of course I did. Thank you Syaoran, without you, I dont know If I'd be living." Sakura said, embracing him.   
"Aishiteru." Syaoran said.  
"Aishiteru, my dear Syaoran." Sakura said, closing her eyes, as he did his. The lips came closer, and were a fraction of a second away from locking when a sudden explosion from the door bursted out. This caused Syaoran and Sakura to jump away from the door, and break their embrace.  
"You! Who are you! Scram!" An angry older brother said.  
"Touya!"   
"Go! I dont care if your my sister's boyfriend, just get your sorry butt out of here!" Touya said.  
"Geez, still the same, isnt he Sakura?" Syaoran said, walking away.  
"Unfortunately, yeah." Sakura replied.  
"Okay Sakura, how does that genki know me?"  
"It's Syaoran. Of course he would remember you."  
"The Chinese boy back in Japan? You got to be kidding me, that GENKI would never have the balls to show up here."  
"But that was him! And what is going on between him and me is none of your business!" Sakura yelled back, and slammed the door, leaving Touya locked out.   
  
---------------------  
  
[Sakura] Hey, I went a full part in this series without any embarrasing moments!  
[Touya] I'm gonna get you, you baka excuse of a writer! (picks up branding iron)  
[AnimeGamer]Um Sakura.  
[Sakura] Yeah?  
[AnimeGamer] Open the door.  
[Sakura] Sure. (Opens the front door to her house, and AnimeGamer runs in, and locks the door, locking Touya out.)  
[Touya] Im gonna get you AnimeGamer!!!  
  
Anyway, dont mind Touya. He's just mad because he's jealous his sister is getting a load of attention from the guys all around the set. Anyway, I hope you like reading this, and this time, the ending to this series (yup, it's part 5, and the last one ended on 5.) will be better than the last, so make sure your around to read it! Anyway, R+R, all complants, comments and flames accepted.  
  
[Touya] I have a complaint!!!  
[AnimeGamer] I ment to say that to everyone reading this you idiot! This doesnt apply to characters!  
[Touya] Whatever.  
[AnimeGamer] Idiot. Your never making another appearence in this story.  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)


	5. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**_The Triggers of Destiny_**  
Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star  
By AnimeGamer  
  
-----------------  
  
Sakura closed the soor to her room. She could still sense Syaoran's aura, and she knew why. She was still wearing his clothes, then it just occured to her what she was wearing underneath.   
  
'As much as I like these outside clothes Syaoran gave me, I rather take off this thong that's been annoying me since I put this on.' Sakura thought, going ahead and changing to her more comfortable pj's. She ignored Kero, who was still playing his Chrono Cross game. He's been pressuring Sakura to get a PS2, but no luck as of so far. Sakura turned off the lights and fell on the bed, instantly falling asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Sakura. For some reason, I feel like this is our last chance to get this gem without dying in this dream." Syaoran said, both of them again in that same dream they both had for about a week and a half.  
"Yeah, ready when you are." Sakura said, and the two card captors ran toward the gem. Almost instantly, the wand and the sword appeared in their master's hands.   
"Let's grab it and make a mad dash. If we run long enough, we'll most likely meet the end of this room and get out of here. But just in case..."  
Syaoran pulled out the Lazen board.  
"Let's ask for it's help now, so we dont go accidentally the wrong direction."  
"Okay. Lazen board, know my plight, release the light!" The light of the board went right though the gem and then multiple beams of light went everywhere.  
"Well, I guess we'll never know excatly. Should we?"  
"Yeah, before 'it' decides to drop by."  
Syaoran and Sakura then dashed toward the gem, and Syaoran grabbed it. The two instantly ran into the black figure of the previous dreams. It pointed at Syaoran, and a black beam came forth and was going to dead hit Syaoran, but Sakura blocked it with her own body, trying to use the powers, as the Water shield and Fire shield appeared just before her body, but the beam went right though. Sakura hit the ground face first, and laid there limp.  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
***********  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Kero yelled out, as Sakura turned into a big pink diamond. Kero couldn't understand it, how could Sakura turn into a diamond?   
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said out loud, but not loud enough to wake up anyone else.  
"Syaoran! How did you-?"  
"Teleportation, comes with the wind gem, anyway, where's Sakura!?"  
"Sakura is right here." Kero flew over to the diamond as it started to float.   
"Oh Sakura...its my fault..."  
The diamond flew out the window and went straight up into the sky.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, as he jumped out the window.  
"Power of the Wind! Release the clouds! Fly!" A green wind wrapped around Syaoran and he quickly caught up to the diamond, which suddenly stopped. Kero after 10 seconds arrived.  
  
_Know, that as long as you hold back, the more chance thy dream will come true._  
  
"It came true...why was I such a bonehead!?! Sakura is in this form because of me! Because I couldn't protect her like I promised!" Syaoran yelled out to the world, and grabbed the fairly big diamond and hugged it.   
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura..." Syaoran said softly, looking up to see a twinkling star.  
"I can ask for any wish, but I need to just make this one. I wish for Sakura's love and her sweetness and kindness. Maybe I've been so wrapped up with that I've been doing to impress her that I havent even kissed her yet. My only hope is that she'll still love me back, and I love her." Syaoran said, as suddenly Kero disappeared, and black void filled all around him. He landed on the floor, as the pink diamond he was holding disappeared. Sakura stepped out from the shadows and faced Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, hugging Sakura ever so tightly.  
"Thanks Syaoran, I had doubts about your devotion to me because of this silly thought, and it was that doubt that put me in that form." Sakura replied, holding the boy in front of her ever so tighter.  
"Sakura, do you know where we are?"  
"I...know, it's the place in our dream."  
"It is, but this time, it's real, this is our absolute last chance. Let's go." Syaoran said.  
"Un, I'm with you." Sakura said, as the two ran to the gem. The gem sat there, beckoning on the two to pick it up. Sakura walked up and was about to touch it, when Syaoran walked up and placed his hand's over hers.  
"Always together, to the very end."  
"Always Syaoran."   
The two at the same time picked up the gem, and then after about 10 minutes holding the gem, Syaoran and Sakura let outa sigh of relief. Suddenly, the black figure appeared.  
  
_Thy final test I shall give you. You have gathered the 4 gems. Do not fail, for if you do, then this world is fated to become under dark clouds, because thy past 2 triggers failed. Now, you will face the same test. Is thy soul ready? Then so have it. _  
  
The figure took of it's black cloak, and it turned out to be a angel! Sakura and Syaoran quickly threw out every shield they can throw. A fire shield, lava shield, water shield, ice shield, wind shield, thunder shield, earth shield, stone shield, and finishing it out, the shield card. A total of 9 shields surronded the two.   
  
_Power of the Stars! Open the heavens! Starlight!_  
  
The angel summoned a ball of light, and a beam emitted from it, heading right toward the two, and went right though every shield as if it were nothing.   
  
'No! It's going to hit Sakura! It's coming in too fast, I cant block it!' Syaoran thought to himself, and a split-second later, one of the two fell.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(AG: Do you hate it when I do this? Oh well, I like doing this to you guys.)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suddenly, the beam was deflected, and it hit Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled out, running out of the quickly formed and disappearing Lazen board shield.  
  
The angel silently cursed himself, knowing full well of that if the girl was hit, the test would be much harder. It didnt expect the Lazen board to be in their hands, but it figured it would help them then when they fight Lazarus.  
  
Syaoran fell to his knees, and before the rest of him can hit the ground, Sakura caught the rest of him in her arms. She turned him to face him, his amber eyes closed.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura yelled out as suddenly they came back to where they were, up in the sky about 25,000 feet up. Sakura was making a freefall now, and Syaoran was now a big green diamond. Her eyes welled up, and she cried, as tears flew away from her face, the green diamond still in her arms.   
  
"Sakura! dont do this! Killing yourself and Syaoran wont solve anything!" Kero yelled out, trying to catch up to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran...I love you..." Sakura said, ready to die to end the pain of losing her lover. Her other half.  
  
----------------  
  
A tad short, but I wanted to end it here. Im so evil arent I? Actually, this is going to go with the song fic im going to work on as soon as I finish doing my homework. (An essay, about a 26 question math homework paper, and a chapter review paper.) Until then, just soak this little part up, ne? Oh yeah, just R+R, cuz it would suck If I decided to hold back the next part til tommarow, right?  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  
*Just to note, the songfic will be on "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" performed by Kai. So get the music now before reading the song fic by looking for it (I prefer Napster)and downloading it. It's a really sweet song too!


End file.
